Summer Lovin'
by s.violette
Summary: Kellie was always a small-town girl with dreams of making it big one day. Her dreams came true when her parents agreed to send her to London. Though she was going alone, she never expected to run into the biggest boy band in the UK. One Direction fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

As I drove to the airport, so many things were running through my head. This was finally it, finally the day that I was starting the rest of my life. For years, I had been dreaming to go to London. I was always a small town girl, I mean, the population of my graduating class was only 60 people. Yeah, I know. But today, everything was going to change. I was going to spend my summer in the city of London and in the fall, go to university to study acting, something I dreamed of ever since I was in grade school. I had been taking drama classes ever since I was thirteen. My parents supported me completely. Although it was expensive, I was their only child and they wanted me to be happy.

While looking out the window of the yellow taxi I was sitting in, my phone rang. It was my best friend, Mandy.

"Hey! I almost forgot, when you meet your sexy British boyfriend, don't forget to bring me back some sort of David Beckham." She said.

"Mandy, trust me. You didn't forget. This is only the billionth time you've reminded me." I laughed "Plus I'm _not_ going to find a sexy British boyfriend. London is the time for me to focus on my upcoming career. Soon, you'll see me on the big screen!"

"I know Kellie, and you better not forget me!"

"I would never forget you! You're my best friend. I'm going to miss you so much" I told her, fighting back tears. I had already said all my goodbyes to my family and friends but no matter how excited I was for London, I was still terrified to leave my loved ones and face it all by myself.

"I'll miss you too." She sighed.

"It's okay babe, I'll be home soon enough! I'm really sorry, but I'm almost at the airport. I'll call you later!"

"Sounds good. Don't have too much fun without me!" She laughed.

"I won't. Bye Mand, love you!" We hung up.

As we pulled in front of the airport, I waited for what seemed like hours to board the plane. I felt my heart pound as I realized that this was actually the day where it all began. Before I stepped onto the plane, I took one final look at the outside around me.

"Goodbye America, hello London." I whispered to myself and walked onto the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The plane ride to London wasn't as long as I expected it to be. I listened to my iPod, shoving the headphones in my ears and letting Ed Sheeran fill my ears. If I was going to Britain, I might as well listen to him. He was my favorite artist, along with Michael Buble and John Mayer. I fell asleep for most of the ride, and for the remaining time, I was able to fool around on my iPhone or read The Hunger Games, which I had just started the previous day.

The first place I went to when I entered the city of London was the hotel I booked for the week. I planned to stay there until I solidly moved into my apartment that my dad had arranged for me to get. I took another cab and went to the hotel I was to stay at. The taxi driver offered to carry my bags, but I was able to do it myself. It seemed people here were surely more polite then where I was from.

I walked towards the front and was surprised when I saw at least a hundred girls surrounding the main entrance. They were standing behind a big black belt that held them back. Most of them were screaming and even some of them were crying, holding up posters and snapping pictures. I walked up to the closest man who seemed to be some kind of security guard.

"Hello, excuse me." I stated. He ignored me, but I continued, "I'm trying to check in, is there any way I could get inside?" I asked him.

"Nice try," The tall and not-so-skinny man said in a think British accent, "but I'm not falling for that one."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? I've had my room booked since last week and I didn't travel all the way from the states to deal with this." I didn't mean to be as rude as I was, but I was already exhausted from the plane ride and I just wanted to get settled into my room.

"Sorry but you're going to have to wait. I was given strict orders not to let any of the fan girls inside."

"Fan girl?" I was confused, but my thoughts went to the back of my head as the security guard ran from me to stop another young girl from jumping over the belt. I suddenly ducked under without him noticing and made my way through to the front desk clutching all of my suitcases and bags.

"Can I help you?" The blonde woman with the nametag, "Ann" at the desk asked me, looking confused to why I looked like I had just ran a marathon.

"Yes, my name's Kellie Anderson." I sighed, "I booked a room for the week?" I asked her, hoping I would just be able to get to my hotel bed as soon as possible. My first day in London wasn't anything I was expecting.

"Kellie Anderson? Oh yes, here you are." She said scrolling on the computer. "He's your room key. It's the third floor. Would you like any help with your belongings?" She asked.

This time, I accepted the offer and another older man came to help carry my things. We took and elevator to the third floor and he walked me to my room, number 54. I thanked him and slipped my key-card into the door handle.

In the middle of the room against the back wall was my queen size hotel bed. I had two dressers on the wall to the left along with a television sitting on top of one of them. I could easily say that it wasn't the nicest hotel room I've seen, but I was only staying for a week so it'll do.

I put all my bags in the corner of the room and decided to unpack later. Even though I was already completely jet-lagged, I decided that I had calmed down from a while ago. Giving myself a tour of the city of London was the first thing on my list. I went into my bathroom, which also wasn't spectacular, and touched up my make-up and ran my hands through my long curly blonde hair. Although I naturally had more of a reddish hair color, I died it blonde which made my green eyes pop. My eyes were my favorite thing about myself. I was comfortable with my body, not too skinny or too fat, but I wish I could have been taller. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I walked out of my hotel room, having no idea to where I was headed.

I walked down my hall towards the elevator, but then I remembered all the commotion that was going on outside. I didn't want to wait until it all subsided, who knows how long it could take. I wondered what it was all for anyway, maybe somebody famous was staying in the hotel! Haha! Like that would happen, the rooms themselves weren't the classiest.

Instead of going through the front entrance, I looked for some kind of back entrance down the hallway of the first floor, and to my luck I found an emergency exit. I was sure I wouldn't get in trouble if I used this door to leave. Hopefully by the time I was back, the front entrance would be cleared out.

I walked through the door, checking my twitter on my phone, not paying attention to where I was. I smelled smoke from a cigarette instantly and looked up. Standing right across from me, leaning against a brick wall was a boy who seemed about my age. He looked almost scared that I was in his presence.

"Damn I swear, how do you girls manage to know our every location?" He asked, "Is it an autograph you want? Or a picture?" He question, looking annoyed. His voice had an accent. It was like music to my ears though, the way he spoke almost gave me butterflies. He lifted his hand up to rub the back of his neck and turned to look down the ally way where we were standing. I noticed his really attractive jaw line. That wasn't the only thing I noticed though. He had olive skin and hair that almost reminded me of Jedward, but less big. It was black and as he ran his hand through it, he looked back at me with his dark eyes. He was the definition of _hot._

He gave me another annoyed look and I realized I was staring. I was confused to why he thought I would have wanted a picture or autograph, but when he cleared his throat, I realized that I must have looked like an idiot that was practically undressing him with my eyes. But seriously, could he get any more attractive?

"Sorry," I told him. "But I don't want a picture or and autograph. I was just leaving the hotel."

"Well you could have gone through the front." He stated.

"Have you seen all the people crowding at the front? I'm all set." I told him and leaned next to him. _Act cool, Kellie_ I thought.

"I know, all those screaming fans are driving me insane. I needed a smoke." He said as he took a puff of his cigarette. As much as I hated smoking, watching him do it just turned me on even more.

"What do you mean, fans? What exactly are they fans of?" I asked, still confused.

"Wait. You don't know who I am?" He turned to face me.

"No, why would I?" I laughed.

"I should've known with the American accent. Have you ever heard of One Direction?" He asked me, looking a lot less annoyed.

"Nope" I said, popping the p.

"That's actually a relief." He laughed. I thought back to him asking me about an autograph and picture and put the pieces together.

"So you're saying that all those psycho girls are here for you?" I asked.

"Not just me. My four mates and me, we are One Direction" He explained as he once again took a last puff of the cigarette. I was still confused to the whole thing, I never even heard of such a band.

"Exactly how famous are you?"

"Well, if I tweeted that I was standing alone next to a very pretty girl, they would probably hunt you down and maybe throw you some death threats." He winked at me.

The complement and wink made me blush and I just looked at the ground. Here I was, standing next to a complete stranger, who may have been gorgeous, I might add. But apparently he was famous. Oh, AND he just called me pretty.

"Well. Good luck with all of that then." I let out an awkward giggle. Oh, why did I have to be so awkward in situations like this? "I'm gonna go now." I said, walking away.

"Wait!" He took a couple steps in my direction and I turned. "I never caught your name." He smirked.

"Kellie." I told him. "Yours?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He told me and winked once again as he walked back into the building, leaving me alone. What was that supposed to mean? _You'll find out soon enough._

My phone vibrated taking me out of my thoughts, it was a text from Mandy.

_Hey babes! I hope ur having fun so far. Ill call u sometime 2morro. Love u lots! –Mandy3_

I replied telling her to have a good night and continued on my journey to explore London. I decided that I would do a little bit of research when I returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I eventually got home after supper. I was able to visit some little places including the mall that was just a couple blocks from my hotel. I do have to say, fashion here is really much more my style. If only I could find a job, I could buy out all the stores. I ate supper and walked back to my hotel.

The main entrance was indeed still quite crowded, so I headed to the back door, hoping to see him again. I know that I had to look up this so-called _band_ when I got to my room. Unfortunately, I didn't see anybody on my way.

The first thing I did after sliding my key into the door was run to my suitcase sitting at the edge of my bed and grab my laptop from it.

After at least an hour of just looking, I found out a lot about One Direction. The gorgeous one that I met up with outside was named Zayn. Apparently, he was the vain one… I could tell. The other four were boys named Louis, who was the oldest being 20 years old. He was the funny one, always making immature jokes, but being adorable at the same time. Then there was Liam, who seemed to be the more mature one. He almost looked like Justin Bieber when I looked through pictures from last year. Now, he was twice as hot. Then, there was Niall, the blonde Irish one. He always seemed to be smiling and he had piercing blue eyes. And finally, Harry, the youngest one. He had curly brown hair, green eyes that popped, and cheeky dimples. He seemed to be the heartthrob of the band.

I also watched some of their performances. One Direction was put together on the X Factor by Simon Cowell. They had auditioned to be solo artists but were put together as a band after being told that they were going home. After watching each audition of the five boys, I knew that they were famous for a reason. Together as a band though, their voices were like heaven. No wonder there was so many "fan-girls" outside.

They had already come out with some music videos. There songs were really catchy, I had to admit. Especially the one called "What Makes You Beautiful". It had even won a Brit Award. These boys clearly were not just a little boy band.

Next, I checked twitter. They each had at least a million followers! On Tumblr, I saw that there was hundreds of blogs devoted to them. There were website and people even wrote stories.

On YouTube, I watched some videos of them that they did during the X-Factor called "Video Diaries". I continued to learn more about each boy. I thought that when Zayn would say his trademark line, "Vas happenin", it was literally the cutest thing ever.

I closed my laptop and looked around the room. I put the event from this afternoon out of my head. I mean, Zayn was clearly extremely famous, and I was just a girl who had no idea who he was. The band was probably leaving tomorrow to go do some interview or concerts or get rich like celebrities do. With that thought, I opened my laptop again to watch some interview. I wanted to know if Zayn was single. Not that I had a chance, I would probably never even see him again. I was just curious. And just like I hoped, he was indeed single.

I went to iTunes and started to play some music while I unpacked. Eventually, I went to bed, jet-lagged, around nine o'clock.

-Zayn's point of view-

_Kellie, _I thought to myself while lying in the cheap hotel room bed. _Her name is Kellie._ I wish I knew more about her though. I only met her for no longer than a couple minutes, but I couldn't help picture her face in my mind. I'm surprised she doesn't know who I am. I doubt she cares anyway, somebody as gorgeous as her probably has a boyfriend and isn't interested in some one like me. It was getting late and I couldn't sleep so I decided to go into the kitchen part of our suite to find something to eat.

"Zayn, are you still up?" I heard Niall ask me as I got up from bed. I was sharing a suit with him and Liam while Harry and Louis were next door.

"Yeah mate, how come you're not in bed?" I asked.

"I'm skyping with Rylee." He told me. Rylee was a girl from back home. They had been best friends ever since Niall was young, and she supported him through the X-Factor. He strictly told us that they were only friends and he considered her a sister. But when she would visit us, I could tell that he definitely fancies her just by the way he looks at her.

"When are you two going to get together anyway?" I asked and gave him a wink, knowing that Rylee had heard me. She giggled and Niall gave me a look that could kill. "I'll leave you too alone, then!" I told him, laughing. He threw a pillow at me and I ran into the next room.

In the kitchen, I looked through the fridge and couldn't find anything that interested me. It was late, but I was sure that the vending machine down the hall would still be open.

"Hey, where you going?" Niall asked me as I grabbed a shirt from the dresser in our room. I was wearing sweatpants and I decided that putting on a shirt would probably be a good idea.

"I'm heading down to the vending machines to get something. Do you want anything?" I said.

"Here, I'll tag along"

"You're not skyping with Rylee?"

"Nah, she had to go." Said Niall and we made our way to the hall leaving Liam asleep in his bed.

-Kellie's point of view-

I sat up in bed, not being able to sleep at all. I was hungry and forgot to buy some snacks when I was out today. I took out some money and made my way outside my room to buy something at the vending machines. I was just wearing old pajamas, but it was late so I was sure I wouldn't run into anyone.

I stepped into the hall and made my way to the corner, which was only a couple rooms from me. I turned the corner and went to the machines. I had a choice of getting water, a candy bar, and chips. I wasn't sure what kind of chips to get. There were some kinds I never even heard of.

-Zayn's point of view-

Niall and I walked to the end of our hall to the vending machines. I already planned out that I would get a Coke and Doritos. As I made my way around the corner I stopped all of a sudden. I saw her. Kellie. Standing with her back towards us. She was standing at the vending machines. I grabbed Niall and pulled him back making my way back to the other side of the wall so she wouldn't see us.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Niall said, thankfully not loud enough for Kellie to hear. I slapped my hand to his mouth and gave him a look saying _shut up! _He took my hand off his mouth.

"Is this about her?" He asked confused. I shook my head too quickly, "Ah, it is! What's her name?"

"Kellie." I whispered, "We kind of ran into each other today as I was smoking in the back." I explained.

"Is she a fan?" He asked, giggling.

"No, she didn't even know who I was!"

"Well I want something to eat, so please excuse me" He said. I grabbed his arm to stop him from going to the vending machine.

"What?" He asked, "You said yourself, she doesn't know who we are!" Niall escaped my grip but before he turned the corner, we heard her footsteps coming. I ran away and managed to find a supply closet that I ran into before she could see me.

-Kellie's point of view-

I settled on buying water, potato chips, and a Hershey bar. As I walked around the corner, I ran into something.

"Hey!" I heard somebody yell at me. I looked up to see a blond headed boy with a huge smile on his face. His eyes were bright blue and he looked quite familiar.

"Hi," I responded trying to remember who he was. "Sorry about running into you."

"Oh, it's no big deal!" I noticed his thick Irish accent. That's when I realized who he is.

"Wait, are you Niall Horan? From the band One Direction?" I asked him.

"Yup! That's me. Are you a fan?" he asked.

"Not really," I said and he looked offended. "I mean I am, but I just learned about you guys today actually." I laughed.

"Oh. Who's your favorite then?" He said extra loudly. I looked at him confused and he just giggled.

"Umm, I don't really know." I said.

"Oh, so it's not Zayn? Huh." He said smirking.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him anxiously. Did Zayn talk about me? Why would Niall just randomly bring him up?

"Nothing, never mind" He said. Before I could answer, he ran past the corner to the vending machine. I just stood there for at least a couple second to process my thoughts, but I was interrupted by a crashing noise from a supply closet that was across from me. The door was partially open and I made my way towards it.

I opened it to see the one and only Zayn Malik sitting with his butt in the mop bucket looking pained. When he saw me, his face turned quite red and I couldn't help but smile at the image in front of me.

"Um, hi." He said, looking down embarrassed. He managed to get out of the bucket but once he was on his feet, water from beneath him made him slip and loose his balance. Once he hit the floor with another loud crash, I couldn't help but let laughter take over me.

"It's not funny!" He exclaimed looking even more flushed in the face. By then, Niall was standing next to me laughing hysterically. My stomach began to hurt from all the laughter. Even Zayn started to laugh and after five minutes, the three of us were sitting on the carpeted floor throwing our heads back and barely breathing.

Once I finally relaxed, I remembered that I was sitting in a hotel hallway in the middle of the night with two famous boys that I barely knew at all. Still confused about a lot of things, I stood up and both boys looked at me. They both followed my actions and the three of us were now standing awkwardly.

"Zayn, why were you in the closet?" I asked.

"Um, I-I was looking for something." He stuttered.

"Oh really," I giggled.

"Oh yes, it's not like he was trying to avoid you or anything!" Niall said. Zayn slapper him upside the head and Niall hit him back. They began to play-wrestler and I continued to laugh and watch them.

"Okay, well you two have a goodnight. See you around." I called out to them and walked away. I ran into towards my room and looked back to see them still wrestling. I ran inside and just started to smile like a crazy woman. So many things were going through my head. Why was Zayn avoiding me? Could he have been embarrassed? Why did Niall ask me all those questions, could Zayn have talked about me before now? I once again pushed all the thoughts out of my head knowing I had to get some sleep.

-Zayn's point of view-

Me and Niall were pushing each other around and play fighting when I looked up and realized Kellie was gone.

"Hey, where'd she go?" I said.

"Oh lover boy, she must have gone to bed. Calm down." Niall teased. I no longer had an appetite so Niall and I made our way back to the room.

"Why did you have to be such an arse?" I told him.

"What are you saying?" he replied.

"_I'm saying_, that I maybe could have had a chance if you didn't make me look like a complete fool!" I shouted and Liam moved in his sleep.

"Yeah, because hiding in a supply closet, getting your bum stuck, then slipping on water to fall to your face was really working out great!" He laughed. This time, I took a pillow and threw it at him. We said our goodnights and tucked into bed. Thinking about Kellie, I remembered her telling Niall that she had learned about us today. Did that mean she had looked us up after our encounter this afternoon? Maybe I wasn't the only one thinking about us…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

-Zayn's point of view-

I awoke in bed by the sun that was shining through the curtains. I turned to my other side and Liam and Niall's beds were empty. Just as I was about to get out of bed, I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but you said yourself, he barely spoke to the girl." I heard Liam's voice say.

"I know mate, but you should have seen the way he looked at her." Niall responded. They must have been talking about Kellie.

"He met her yesterday Niall."

"Liam. Listen to me. You know Zayn just as well as me. Does he seem like the shy type of guy who would avoid a girl by hiding in a supply closet?" Asked Niall.

"You're right. She must be different, huh?" said Liam.

"She is. I don't think he's ever felt this way since Veronica. And that says a lot considering he just met her less than 24 hours ago." Veronica had been my girlfriend from two months ago. We were dating for eleven months. I was in love with her and when the boys and me were at a concert, she stayed home "sick". Long story short, I caught her in bed with another guy.

"Really? I mean, he was heart broken after Veronica. I don't even think he's completely over her."

"It's only been two months. Maybe another girl is what he needs right now." Said Niall.

"Are you sure? We're about to start recording for the next album and with interviews and concerts I don't think he'd be able to handle all of it." Said Liam, who himself had a girlfriend. Danielle, one of the dancers he met over a year ago. I heard the boys come into the bedroom and I tucked myself back under the covers to pretend to sleep.

"I don't think so. You should have seen her Liam, she's quite fit! If he doesn't go for it, maybe I will." Niall laughed. Even though he said that in a joking manner, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Before Liam could respond, I tossed in bed to let them know that I was waking up.

"Hey Zayn, you up?" said Liam.

"Yeah, morning." I told them, pretending that I never heard them.

"So, uh, Niall told me about that girl." Liam winked.

"There is no _girl_!" I lied.

"That's not how it seemed." Niall said.

"Alright, enough talk with all of this. We need to get to the studio by noon, and we leave early tomorrow morning." Liam told us.

"Where are Louis and Harry?" I asked.

"They went out for food. We were invited, but being the nice roommates that we are, Niall and I waited up for you. We're supposed to meet them there, so get dressed." Liam informed me.

I got up and put on a dark pair of trousers along with my favorite maroon varsity jacket. In only a couple minutes, the boys and myself made our way out.

-Kellie's point of view-

I woke up the next morning by Mandy calling me. I never had the chance to really talk to her since our phone call before I boarded the plane. I answered it eagerly after only one ring.

"Hey!" I said picking up my iPhone.

"Hey girl!" she responded.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, nothing new with me. But what about you? How's London?" She asked.

"It's great! I'm going to check out my apartment today." I told her. "Mandy, you should see the mall. The clothes here are so good!" I added.

"I bet! It must be much better than anything here."

"Oh yeah."

"What about boys?" She asked me. I should have known she would bring that up.

"I told you, no boys. I'm here to-"

"Yeah yeah, to focus on your career I know," said Mandy cutting me off, "but it's the summer! You only go to school in the fall and right now you should be enjoying yourself."

"You're right, but I don't want a boyfriend." I told her.

"Kel, who says you have to have a boyfriend? Doesn't a summer fling sounds nice?"

"Yeah, but you know I don't do flings. I would just get too attached and I don't want a relationship when I start school."

"Okay, fine. But seriously, have you seen any lookers?" She laughed.

"Actually I kind of ran into some one." I smiled to myself.

"Really? What's his name?" Mandy said enthusiastically.

"Zayn Malik. Google him." I told her.

"Did you just tell me to Google him?" She asked confused, so I explained the whole story.

After at least fifteen minutes of her constantly asking questions and listening, interested, she was freaked out.

"You _have_ to hook my up with Harry! His dimples are to die for!" she exclaimed.

"Mandy, I've never even met him. Only Niall, and that was once. I'll probably never even see them again."

"Do you know their room number? Common Kellie, after hearing your story I know that he's a little interested!"

"Doubt it," I told her, "but I have to go. I need to get up and shower so I could go check out my apartment and start getting moved in." I told her. We said our goodbyes then I went to shower and get ready. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and left with a pair of jean shorts, a plain green loose tank top and my favorite white greek-like sandals.

I headed out to the address my dad gave me. On my way, I passed a lot of different shops and restaurants. Realizing I never ate anything today, I went into a little diner called Jukebox Deluxe.

Inside, it was crazy. The walls were covered in old Coke advertisements and full of old things. It had a juke box in the corner and the bar had stools that could have been made a hundred years ago. All of a sudden, a woman with fifties hair came towards me on roller-skates with two glasses of coke in her hand and balancing a container of fries. I dodged out of the way and went to go sit at the bar.

"Hey there little lady, can I help ya?" A woman asked me, dressed like the one on roller-skates. She had an American-southern accent.

"Yeah, do you have a menu? I'd like something to eat." I smiled at her. This place made me feel happy.

"Sure thing." She said returning the smile and turning around to get a menu. I looked around at this place again and noticed old music playing. The walls also had pictures of Marilyn Monroe and Elvis Presley. I was beginning to really like this place.

"Here you go darling." The waitress said.

"Thank you!" I told her. The menu was filled with all kinds of delicious food. From French fries to milkshakes and chicken and more things that made my stomach growl.

"I'll have a chicken fingers with a side of French fries." I told her.

"Coming right up." She said.

After I ate my food, which was actually pretty good, I paid her and asked about some kind of job. I needed a job soon so I could start to get money. My parents are already helping me with rent but a job could really help. The woman introduced herself as Dianna and gave me an application for the job. I took it happily and made my way to my new apartment.

-Zayn's point of view-

After eating lunch at Nando's the boys and I headed to the recording studio. On the way, Niall wouldn't shut up and Kellie.

"Tell them every little detail Zayn," He said while we were in the car, "don't forget the part about you getting your bum stuck, that's my favorite." Niall said laughing.

"Have you even had a civil conversation with this girl?" Louis asked.

"No. I don't know why you guys keep bringing it up either, she's nothing." I lied.

"Bull shit!" Harry said, "Zayn we could all see it in your face. You barely know her and your eyes light up whenever we mention her name."

"_That's_ bull shit." I said.

"Kellie!" Liam shouted.

"Just like that!" Harry said and they all busted into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter anyways. We're leaving tomorrow morning." I reminded them.

"Yeah mate, _tomorrow_. You still have tonight." Louis winked.

"Yeah, Lou's got a point. Just use your charm to sweep her off her feet." Niall giggled.

"Guys! I'll probably never see her again. It's no big deal." I said.

"Yes it is. If you don't grow a pair soon, I'll find her and drag her to the room." Liam said. I ignored him and shoved my earphones into my ears to listen to music for the remainder of the ride.

We got to the studio ten minutes later and worked on our up-coming album. It was going to be huge, I felt it. After winning the Brit award, we were even more famous. It was so weird though, I didn't even consider myself a celebrity. I still felt like a normal boy. I was lucky to get the chance to live my dream. Thankfully, I never let the fame go to my head.

After a couple hours of working, the boys and I headed back to the hotel. I hoped to run into Kellie. I didn't know what to say to her if I did though, maybe I'd start off with apologizing for making a fool out of myself last night.

-Kellie's point of view-

I stood in front of the tall apartment building in front of me. It was only a block away from Jukebox Deluxe so I used that as an excuse to walk in the nice weather. I stepped towards the doors and made my way to the second floor, where my apartment would be on. I stopped in front of room number 37. Just as I was about to open the door, it opened and a girl about my age stood in front of me.

"Hello! You must be Kellie!" She said a little too enthusiastically. She was rather short with shoulder-length auburn hair.

"That's me," I gave her a smile, "Erm… who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself," she giggled, "I'm Alexa your roommate." She informed me.

"Did you say roommate?" I asked her confused.

"Yup. I need to go get a couple more things from the car so you could take a look in our new apartment if you want!" Alexa said and flashed me another smile.

Before I could respond, she walked passed me towards the stairs. I just turned back around and walked into the apartment. The living room area was already all made, with a couch, chairs, and a flat-screen television. Wondering if my dad had given me the right room number for my apartment, I picked up my phone and called home.

"Hey sweetheart! It's about time you call us." My dad answered after a couple of rings.

"What's my room number for my apartment?" I asked him, ignoring what he said.

"Number 37." He told me.

"Then why is there some girl telling me that I'm her new roommate?" I asked.

"Well I see that you've met Alexa." He said.

"What? You know her?"

"Of course I know her. I wouldn't let my daughter live with a complete stranger."

"Well she's a stranger to me! Why didn't you tell me that I was going to be living with someone?" I asked angrily.

"Because you would of reacted exactly like this. Now you don't have a choice to change your mind."

"I could have been able to handle living on my own dad!" I sighed, "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do. You just wouldn't have been able to pay for everything by yourself. Plus Alexa is also starting the same University with you and she's lived in London all her life so she knows the city."

"Dad, I appreciate that you're looking out for me but seriously, I don't need any one."

"I'm sure that the two of you will become good friends honey. But I have to go. Make sure to call home later so you could talk with your mother. Love you!" he said and hung up before I could answer. I threw my phone onto the couch and turned to see Alexa back in the doorway.

"Sorry," She told me, "I'm guessing your dad never told you that you were going to be living with a roommate." She said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I told her and she nodded, "Do you need any help with your bags?"

"Sure, that'd be nice." She said while I went over to help carry her bags into the first room towards the left.

"So this is your room?" I asked and we went into her room that was also already all moved into.

"Yup. You could have the one next to me, or the smaller one towards the kitchen." She said, "Where are all your things?"

"Still at the hotel. I was just coming by to take a look at the place. I wish my dad would of let me know that I had a roommate." I laughed.

"It's no big deal." She gave me another smile.

While I helped her unpack her room, I learned more about Alexa. She was originally born and raised here in London and she lived with her dad. Her mom had passed away from a car accident when she was only eight years old. Her and her boyfriend just broke up a couple days ago because he was going to travel Europe as a journalist. They had been dating for over four years and it was hard for the both of them to let go of it all, but just like me, Alexa wanted a new start. She was also going to University for performing arts. I told her all about myself and before we knew it, we were getting along like we had been best friends for years.

After all of the un-packing was finished, I invited her to my hotel to hang out and sleepover. I was in much need of a girl's night, even if Alexa and me barely knew each other. We both agreed on an ice cream and chick flick kind of night. Tomorrow we would pack my things into the apartment.

When we got back to the hotel, the front entrance was filled up once again with screaming fans. I explained to Alexa about how One Direction was staying in the same hotel.

"I can't stand those boys!" She told me.

"Are you series? I thought someone like you would be fan-girling over them." I said.

"No way. They're overrated to me. I'll admit that they're undeniably gorgeous, but the whole boy-band deal is just annoying."

"Well maybe you're mind would change if you actually knew them." I told her. Was I actually defending the silly boy band?

"Maybe, but I see that you're a fan?" She asked.

"Not necessarily." I told her and explained my whole situation.

"Oh, I get it now. How long are they staying in the hotel?" She asked.

"I have no idea. But it doesn't matter. I'll probably never even see them again." I told her. Before she could respond though, the screams of the fans grew louder and I turned around to see a van with _One Direction_ written on the side. The five boys came crawling out of the van's side door and I turned to Alexa.

"Perfect timing, huh?" She giggled.

I ignored her remark and looked back at the boys who were greeting fans and signing autographs. I kept my focus on Zayn and his gorgeous feature. All of a sudden, he turned my way and the two of us made perfect eye contact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

-Zayn's point of view-

The car ride back to the hotel was spent planning what we were going to do as our last night in London. We were heading to Holmes Chapel for the next couple of days. By the time we were back, we would be able to move back into our flats. There was a ton of construction being done at the building we lived in and that was the reason we were at the hotel. Our plan was to stay at Holmes Chapel, just the five of us, and work on the album without any interruptions.

When we pulled into the front of the hotel, it was filled with screaming fans. Being used to this, the five of us got out of the van and began to sign autographs and take pictures. After only a minute or so with the fans, I lifted my head to take a look around me. My stomach felt like it flipped inside out when I made eye contact with the one person who had constantly been on my mind since yesterday.

Kellie was standing near the hotel doors with another girl. I gave her a smile and she gave me one right back. Without realizing it, I had been lost in my thoughts and Kellie and me were holding eye contact for a good couple of seconds.

"Earth to Zayn," Louis ran his hand in front of my face, "Let's go, we have to get back to our rooms."

"Oi! That's her!" Niall said a bit too loudly. I shot him a death glare but when I looked back at where Kellie was standing before, she was gone.

"Look, you scared her off Niall." Harry teased. We made our way into the hotel, leaving screaming fans behind us. While entering the lobby, I looked around to try and spot Kellie, but unfortunately I couldn't see her. I couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to avoid me.

The boys and I made our way back to the hotel rooms. Liam once again reminded us to be packed and ready for the morning. Of course, he was already packed and he left to spend the night with Danielle. Which left Niall and me alone in our room.

"Sorry about a while ago, mate." Niall said to me after minutes of silence between us, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You never _mean _to embarrass me. It just comes naturally for you lads." I told him and he chuckled.

"I know, and I apologize deeply from the bottom of my heart." Niall said sarcastically, putting his right hand on his heart to add emphasis.

"You're funny." I rolled my eyes. Before he could respond, his phone vibrated from the bedside table. Before he could answer is, I grabbed the phone and saw Rylee's name on the caller ID. It was payback time.

"Hey Rylee!" I answered it while Niall tried to take the phone from me.

"Zayn?" She questioned.

"Yeah love, Niall's currently taking a nice piss right now so he'll have to call you back. He also wanted me to tell you that he's just officially come out of the closet and realized he's gay. He told the boys and us this afternoon. Sorry you had to find out like this Rylee, it's a shame." I told her holding back a laugh.

"Zayn, what the hell are you talking about?" She asked sounding angry and confused.

"Gotta go, love!" I hung up before hearing her reply. By the time I was off the phone, Niall was practically on my shoulders trying to get the phone from me. I gladly handed it back to him, laughing hysterically.

"Why the fuck would you do that man!" He shouted, "That's not funny!"

"Calm down. It's just Rylee, I'm sure she knows it was a joke." I reassured him, still laughing. Niall sent her a quick text and laid on the bed, shoving his face in his hands and groaning.

"Sorry Niall, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I said, more serious and I took a seat on the end of the bed.

"It's not that." Niall told me.

"Then what is it?" I asked, "Finally realizing that you're falling in love with the damn girl." I teased him and he didn't respond.

"No way. No _fucking_ way!" I yelled standing up.

"Shut up, Zayn!" He yelled.

"Well it only took you fifteen years!" I told him.

"I never said that I was in love with her." He sat up. "I just miss her. So much. We used to be inseparable and nothing could break us apart. I was always there for her, from the time her goldfish died in third grade to when her parents split up when she was fourteen. Even when we had an argument, I could never stay mad at her for more than an hour. No matter was I was _always _there! Now I haven't seen her in almost two months and it's killing me!

You know what she told me last night Zayn? The guy she had been seeing, Jake–what's-his-face, was on a date with another girl. I knew he was bad news since the first time she mentioned him. Now she's heart broken and I'm not there for her!" Niall said and I honestly had no idea how to respond. He sighed again and stood up.

"Sorry for my little pity party." He told me calmly.

"It's okay mate. You needed to let that out. I'll leave you alone so you could call her back and work everything out." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Zayn." He smiled.

"Anytime Niall." I smiled back and walked out of my hotel room.

I had nowhere to go for the rest of the night, so I joined Louis and Harry in their rooms to help them pack.

-Kellie's point of view-

Zayn's eyes locked with mine for at least a couple of second that seemed to last an eternity. There was no way he actually recognized me, yet _acknowledged _me. No way. No way at all.

Eventually, another member of the band ran his hand in front of Zayn's face to bring him back to reality. I also recognized Niall from the night before in the hallway. All of a sudden, I saw him point in our direction and say something that made the other boys laugh. Zayn looked away from me to give the blondie a death glare, and I took that moment to escape.

I pulled Alexa by her wrist and lead her to the hotel entrance.

"Ouch! You don't gotta be so rough." She said as I let go of her wrist.

"Sorry, we need to go before they come inside." I told her.

"Why? Afraid of seeing your hunk." She nudged me with her elbow and we stood in front of an elevator. I ignored her question and ran into the elevator the second it opened. Luckily, there was no sign of the five boys anywhere.

We got back to my hotel room easily without being seen by Zayn. I don't know why I took off so suddenly anyways. It wasn't like he was actually interested in finding me again.

The night went by pretty fast. Alexa slept in my hotel room and we watched some movie. One of them, of course, had to be a horror film. I found myself hiding underneath a pillow for the most of it, while Alexa was practically laughing at the whole movie. After some movies, I skyped with Mandy and introduced her to Alexa. Both of them got along great, and they both agreed that I should have done something about the whole Zayn situation. But what was I supposed to do? I didn't know his room number, and considering he's a famous pop star in a boy band, it's not so easy to get a hold of him. Like I said before, he's not interest in somebody like me.

-Zayn's point of view-

After I hung out with Harry and Louis, I headed back to my room to finish up my packing. Niall told me that he had talked to Rylee and they arranged to have her visit us once we got back from Holmes Chapel. I was incredibly happy for him, but jealous at the same time. Not that I ever had feelings for Rylee, I just never had a friendship like they did. Harry and Louis were the two best friends and Liam was always with Danielle. A lot of the time, I felt like the third wheel wherever I went.

Once everybody was finished packing, Niall, Louis, Harry and myself all hung out and watched a movie. Of course, Niall was glued to his phone and texting Rylee, Louis was off texting Eleanor, and Harry was texting whoever his new fling was. So once again, I was left watching the fail-of-a-horror-film by myself.

"Alright, well I'm going to go for a walk." I told them.

"Where are you going to go?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know. Somewhere, I guess. I'll be back in a bit."

I walked out of my room and down my hallway towards the vending machine. I didn't know where I was going, but I figured that maybe, just maybe I would run into Kellie again. I knew it was ridiculous, but I could always hope right?

As I was almost at the end of the hall, I heard a loud crash noise coming from the right. No body was in the hall, so I figured it was from a room. Who would be awake making all this noise at this time though, I thought to myself. The loud crash was then followed by laughter. It seemed like it was coming from room 54. I started to become curious, and I put my ear closer to the door, waiting to hear something else.

"Shit, Alexa!" Somebody said, and there was more laughing, "pick that up!" the familiar voice continued.

"Well maybe if you weren't so stubborn, then I wouldn't have to tweet lover-boy to get his attention for you!" A girl answered.

"Seriously Alexa! Give me my phone back." The other girl yelled back. I realized that she had an American accent, and that's when I knew it was Kellie. It had to be.

"Kellie," I heard the girl respond. It made my heart jump to know that it really was her, just a door away from me. I had the sudden urge to knock on the door, but I remembered that it was the middle of the night and it would seem weird to just show up at her door. Plus, what would I even say?

"I don't need to get his attention!" Kellie answered. I couldn't help but wonder who she was talking about. I felt a bit of jealousy run through me.

"Yes you do! He's a celebrity, you'll probably never see him again unless you go find him!" Alexa answered. _A celebrity?_ I thought to myself. Were they talking about me?

"Well then I won't see him again. Common, it isn't like he even remembers who I am. Unless he wants to take time out of his pop-star schedule and chase after me, then so be it." Kellie told her. And with that, I ran back to my room so I could make what she said come true.

-Kellie's point of view-

""Well then I won't see him again. Common, it isn't like he even remembers who I am. Unless he wants to take time out of his pop-star schedule and chase after me, then so be it." I told Alexa. She had been telling me to tweet Zayn or try to contact him somehow.

"Whatever Kellie! It's your loss." She winked at me.

"Yeah, that's coming from the person who said they hated One Direction."

"Just because I think their music sucks, doesn't mean all five of them aren't sexy!" She laughed loudly, which made me laugh too. Soon, both of us were laughing for no reason.

"Alright, I think it's bed time for me." I said after a while.

"Me too." She responded. I went into the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for bed. As I was brushing my teeth, I heard a knock on my hotel door.

"That better not be one of the neighbors who's mad from us being too noisy." I mumbled while toothpaste was spilling out of my mouth into the sink.

"I'll go check." She said. After a couple of seconds of silence, I asked Alexa who was at the door.

"I think this is for you." She told me. I spit out the toothpaste and made my way over to the door. Sitting on the floor, was a folded up paper with my name written on the top.

"What the hell?" I said confused.

"Don't look at me! This was the only thing here when I opened the door." She told me. I picked up the note and walked over to my bed. It had my name on it but it was spelled 'Kelly'.

"They didn't even spell my name right!" I said.

"Well open it and see what it says." She laughed. So I did. And my jaw fell to the ground when I read the only sentence that was written.

_Meet me at Milkshake City this Saturday, 6 p.m. –Zayn. xx._

"Holy shit!" Alexa said next to me. All I could do was stare up at her, then back to the note. Re-reading it over and over with wide eyes.


End file.
